


Trouble Sleeping

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Your visit Justin, hoping to help him sleep.





	Trouble Sleeping

You decide to spend the night at Justin’s, not wanting him to do anything stupid. Privately, you’re a little concerned about his mental state. Thomas mentioned that Justin has a darkness in his mind, and you’re not sure what that means. Just to be safe, you decide to spend as much time with Justin as you can.

Which is why he opens the door when it’s almost midnight and you’re standing outside freezing in your skimpy summer pyjamas (it had been warm when you’d gone to bed, and you hadn’t thought to put on anything warmer on your trek across the stable yard where you’d recently relocated).

“Woah,” says Justin, looking at you. Then his eyes drift lower, and you cross your arms over your chest, realising that the cold night air had put two little points in your top.

“I was worried about you,” you say.

“Okay,” says Justin. “And you thought that showing up half-naked on my doorstep might help?”

“Well, that wasn’t the plan, but-“ you say. Justin cuts you off with a finger to your lips and takes you inside, closing the door behind you.

“It actually is just what I need,” says Justin. He is nervously clenching and unclenching his fists, and you glance down to see that and… something else. Instantly, your blush warms your entire body.

“I guess sex is a good coping mechanism,” you say.

“Yeah, but… does it matter if I’m not gentle?” asks Justin. You instantly become wetter as your pussy throbs.

“You can use me for the night,” you say. “Do whatever you need to do to feel better.”

“Okay,” says Justin. He takes your hand and walks you upstairs. Your heart is pounding, and you swear you should be leaving a trail behind you with how wet you are.

“At least I dressed appropriately,” you say. Justin smirks, and then you’re in his bedroom which he closes the door to. The lights are still on, which is what worried you earlier. But you only have a moment to remember this before Justin shoves his hand down the front of your panties and rubs his fingers over your dripping pussy. He clamps a hand over your mouth as he tries to push a finger inside you, but he can’t quite manage to slip it in.

“Can I blindfold you?” asks Justin.

“Blindfold me, gag me, tie me up, whatever you want,” you say. The thought of being used like this excites you.

“Okay, I’ll just grab something,” says Justin.

“Want me to undress?” you ask.

“Only if you don’t mind me tearing your clothes off,” says Justin. Your pussy throbs again, and your legs tremble. Justin grabs a tie from his wardrobe, then leads you over to his bed. The covers are all messed up, and you predict that they’re only going to get messier.

Justin pulls down your skimpy sleep shorts and panties, tearing them in the process, but you don’t mind. Especially when he shoves two fingers inside you, making you tip your head back in a moan. Justin puts a hand over your mouth.

“Shh,” he says, unbuckling his belt. “Don’t want anyone to hear.” He pulls his pants down, and you can only stare at the erection tenting the front of his briefs. Then, he shoves his fingers back inside you and starts wriggling them, and you have to bite your lip to not cry out in pleasure at the intrusion. His thumb brushes over you clit, and you buck your hips towards him to get more.

“More,” you whisper.

“Get on the bed,” Justin murmurs into your ear, pressing your bodies close together and still fingering you. You want something bigger inside you, so you reluctantly sit on the bed with your legs spread. Justin licks his fingers, making you shiver in delight as he sucks your juices off each finger.

“Like this?” you ask.

“On your hands and knees,” says Justin. You take the position, and Justin kneels behind you. You glance back at him, and then he frowns and comes around in front of you. You wonder what he wants. But then he ties the tie around your eyes, and suddenly you can’t see anything. Well, that’s not entirely true, you can see light around the edges of the makeshift blindfold, but you can’t see much. So when Justin caresses your ass, you moan softly and move your hips back. You expect to feel Justin push into you at any second, but then you feel his tongue tracing your pussy lips and you have to fight really hard not to moan too loud. He slips his tongue inside, just enough to get a taste, and then you hear him licking his lips. The bed creaks as he moves again, and then, finally, you feel him shove deep inside you. 

“Oh, Justin,” you moan, forgetting to be quiet. Justin puts his hand over your mouth, then begins slamming into you again, and you have to struggle to hold yourself up. You almost want to just give in and let him pound you into the bed, but the pillow below your head might just smother you if you do that. On the other hand…

You stop holding yourself up, and Justin takes the opportunity to change his angle. He starts plunging in faster and deeper, moaning, and you moan into the pillow, glad that it muffles your moans. You clutch the sheets as he continues, and you want him to spank you. But that would make too much noise. He reaches up your sleeping top and grabs your breast instead, which you suppose is even better.

Justin begins to fuck you harder, his hands grabbing between your hips and your breasts with so much force that it will probably leave bruises in the morning. But oh well, nobody will see that when you’ve got clothes on. You’ll just have to be careful to not bump the bruises.

You scream your orgasm into the pillow, and Justin moans and grips your hips just a little harder. Now, you’re glad for the blindfold- seeing nothing but pillow or wall would get boring, and every touch is heightened. Justin pulls out of you, and you’re a little confused, but then he rolls you over onto your back and begins to kiss and bite your neck. You moan, biting your lips to keep from moaning aloud. When he sucks on your breasts, he puts a hand over your mouth so you don’t moan too loud. You’re grateful for that when he nips at your nipples.

You think that Justin is finished, but then he positions himself between your thighs and begins fucking you again. You would moan aloud if Justin wasn’t keeping your mouth occupied with kissing. You’d wondered why he hadn’t gagged you, and now you know why. His kisses are all teeth and tongue, but he mercifully stops kissing you and replaces his mouth with his hand when he starts fucking you hard again. It doesn’t feel as good this way, but that’s okay. Justin seems to be enjoying this at least, and his happiness is the most important thing. 

Your second orgasm surprises you when it hits, mostly because of how intense it is. Even with Justin’s hand clamped tight over your mouth, you’re sure that your screams must be audible. Justin chuckles as your orgasm rips through you, and you clutch at the sheets again. And he keeps fucking you through it, making you moan and writhe on the bed. You don’t even realise when he fills you with his load, but suddenly you feel empty and sticky and Justin is taking the blindfold off you.

“I’m glad I could make it good for you,” says Justin. You stare at him, panting and trying to remember how to form words.

“Do you feel better now?” you ask.

“I feel a lot better,” says Justin.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” you ask, beginning to feel cold. You reach for the blanket, but then Justin grabs it and pulls it over you.

“The girls on the base taught me,” he says.

“Oh,” you say. 

“Not hands-on, though. They’re all extremely skilled in the art of pleasing women, so they gave me a few pointers,” says Justin. He must be feeling better- he doesn’t add what you assume, that they taught him this before they wanted to kill him.

“Well, it was amazing,” you say. You don’t want to accidentally say something that will bring him down, so you try not to say anything. “Should we shower?”

“Not this late,” says Justin.

“We’ll be extremely sticky and stuck to the sheets in the morning. In tender places,” you say. “Come on.” You stand up on shaky legs. On second thoughts, maybe a bath would be better- the water drumming on sensitive skin might drive you insane.

“That’s a good point,” says Justin. “I’ll look for some clean sheets too.”

You head to the bathroom while Justin looks for clean sheets, taking some clothes that he lent you to change into for the night. This isn’t how you’d expected to help Justin, but at least he’s feeling better now.


End file.
